narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The Arsura's kekkei genkai
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you wish to create. The arsura's kekkei genkai, real name unknown. 2. If it is an elemental kekkei genkai or a kekkei tōta, indicate which elements it is composed of. If it is not an elemental kekkei genkai, however, you may simply indicate so below. technically this kekkei genkai is a non-element kekkei genkai 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. the arsura's kekkei genkai gives them massive quantities of chakra and the ability to transform into different monstrous forms with varying abilities. however, all have a varying ability to absorb chakra and then fire it as a weapon. due to the fact this kekkei genkai has a baseline of turning its members into these monstrous forms when unchecked, the arsura placed a special seal on their chakra to help control it and tame it. now, there are a few basic templets for their forms depending on the kanji that appears on their forehead thanks to the seal. earth: the earth form is the ultimate defense of the arsura, with regenerating and defensive power set at its highest. this is is also the physically strongest form, but chakra absorption is in the lower to medium range. lightning: this is where speed and the senses are set into over drive, with defensive power decreased. chakra absorption is in the medium range. fire: this is the ultimate attack form, with chakra absorption and chakra attack being set to the maximum. however, regenerative abilities as well as defensive abillities are lower in this form. yami: designed for stealth this form is a master of concealment and transformation. chakra absorption are in the lower and medium ranges. defensive, regenerative and strength abilities are fairly low in this form. however intelligence is somewhat higher. chakra absorption low. beast: this form is designed for tracking. here the sense, including chakra sensing abilities, are amplified to nearly the max. strength is in the lower medium range in this form with speed also set into the high medium range. however intelligence drops dramatically. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. the arsura themselves are weak against genjutsu. in human form anything that quickly deals a large amount of damage to the arsura's body will kill them, that or beheading them. in monster form they become vulnerable to lightning release, wind release, gentle fist, and powerful taijutsu attacks; a single hit from any of these will destabilize the arsura's chakra and cause them to be destroyed from the inside out, their chakra consuming every cell in their body in the process. when over used the chakra has the same damaging effect as the curse mark stage two, maybe even more depending. 5. Is your kekkei genkai/tōta clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? this kekkei genkai is used only by the arsura clan. Admin Decision This clan linked ability comes off as incredibly similar to the Sage Transformation, simply in KG form. While there are notable differences, I'd encourage you to come up with a more original line of abilities. Good luck. -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 22:39, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications